dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Deimos (New Earth)
Using his powers, Deimos cloned Joshua, then caused the child to grow into adulthood and used him to battle Warlord. Morgan slay the clone he believed to be his own son, and he killed Deimos again, unaware that Joshua had been given into the care of simple farmers. Deimos returned from the dead several times more to challenge Warlord, at first needing darkness and human blood to keep his body animated and slow the decomposition process. The sorcerer later made a deal with the mystical Evil One, who restored Deimos to life but took his powers in exchange. When his body was finally destroyed, Deimos's head lived on. Warlord dispose the sorcerer's head to a pack of wolves. Convergence Deimos and Skartaris were abducted by Brainiac and Telos, and relocated inside the center of the Blood Moon. Deimos took advantage of the Convergence to kidnap time travelers, including Monarch, Per Degaton, and Booster Gold. When the Prime Earth Booster Gold and Rip Hunter appeared, he sent his army to capture them, but they escape. Deimos later encountered the stranded heroes of Earth 2 and manipulated them with promise in finding a way to defeating Telos. Instead, Deimos absorbed the collective power of the time travelers and summoned Brainiac, who was imprisoned in a T-sphere, and pried into his timeline. With this knowledge, Deimos delivered a demoralizing blow to Telos by revealing to him that he is not the planet incarnate but a mortal man who was enslaved and transformed by Brainiac. With Telos weaken and Brainiac neutralized, Deimos used his magic to kill his hated enemy Warlord and usurp control of the planet from its masters and declared himself the planet's new undisputed ruler. His first decree is offering the people once imprisoned on the planet a choice to serve him and live on the planet together, or be destroyed. But in reality Deimos plotted to lead the people on the planet to their deaths, and use those deaths to fuel a magic that will recreate the Multiverse under his control. Demios lead various villains and misguided heroes into war against a group of heroes from all the other cities on the planet who opposed him. Deimos's war, however, turned against him when a reformed Telos finally intervened and weakens the sorcerer. Deimos desperately refused to submit to Telos but only to be killed by the Parallax-possessed Hal Jordan. Deimos's death consequently released all the energy of the time travelers he acquired to shatter the Multiverse. Fortunately Brainiac averted the disaster by preventing the events of the First Crisis from happening. | Powers = Though the people of Skartaris believed Deimos to be possessed of great mystical power, in truth he relied on ancient Atlantean technology at his disposal, pretending to be a sorcerer while using it. It was only after his first resurrection that he gained true supernatural powers. * | Abilities = * * : Due to learning from the Scrolls of Blood, which were in fact to be ancient Atlantean technical manuals, Deimos possessed ancient knowledge of Atlantean technology and science. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Recommended = * | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Deimos (comics) | Links = }} Category:1975 Character Debuts